Cloud Watching
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Eli talk about family as they watch clouds go by.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Dedicated to and big thanks to Lil Badger 101, for giving me this idea!**

**Season finale tonight! Can't wait, and really looking forward to season 14!**

**This is my 9th story inspired by 13x07, "Fallen Angels." I think that's a record! Anyway, it is something I thought would be cool. I already wrote a story, "A Day At The Playground," where Eli and Jackson meet. And Eli, Tina, Jackson and Greg are with Nick in my story, "Chalk Drawing." So I wondered what might happen if Eli and Jackson met again. And here's what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it...and pretty, pretty please review!**

Greg Sanders never thought he'd be so happy just hanging out in his backyard, but he was thrilled to be spending time with his son Jackson, and Jackson's good friend Eli Brown. Greg and Eli's mom Tina were watching the boys play and laugh on a pretty day.

Tina had to admit she was having a wonderful time, almost as much as Eli. The little boy was the mirror image of his father, Warrick Brown, and loved to play with his friends and extended family, just like his father. So Eli and Jackson were playing basketball, drawing with chalk, and talking about anything that came to mind.

After enjoying a break with some chocolate milk, Jackson and Eli laid down in the backyard, looking up at the clouds going by.

"Dat one looks like a pony," Jackson said as he pointed to the white, puffy shapes in the sky.

"Yeah, it does," Eli said, squinting to see the clouds. He pointed to another one. "That one almost looks like Sam."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a giggle. He and Eli loved going to Nick's house and playing with his German shepherd.

After a couple of moments, Eli sighed quietly. "Mommy says my daddy's up there."

Jackson thought for a moment. "In da sky?"

"In heaven," Eli said with a soft laugh. "She says that he's up there watching over me."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, dat's what my daddy says too. An' he in your heart!"

"Yeah, I have him there."

Jackson thought for a moment and propped his head on his hand. Looking at his good friend, he said, "My mommy isn't up dere, but I think about her."

Eli looked at Jackson and smiled softly. "I thought Aunt Morgan was your mommy."

"She my mama," Jackson said with a nod. "My real mommy leabed me here wif my daddy, an' I hab da bestest daddy."

Eli couldn't help but smile at his good friend. "Yeah, Uncle Greg is cool. And we've both got Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara, so we've got a good family."

Jackson smiled. "An' you hab your mommy, an' your daddy in your heart."

"Yeah." Eli thought for a moment. "Jackson, I think Morgan is your mom."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! She takes care of you and your daddy, she makes sure you eat your vegetables..." both boys frowned and giggled at that comment. "...and she's there when you have a bad dream or you and your daddy need anything. She's your mom."

A smile crept onto Jackson's face. "I had a bad dream, an' she stay wif me an' sing me a lullaby. An' she an' my daddy love each udder an' dey love me!"

"See?" Eli asked with a smile.

Jackson giggled. "Yeah." He laid back down and looked up at the sky, and after a few moments, Jackson said, "I try to 'member my mommy, but sometimes I can't."

Eli looked at his good friend. "Don't you remember anything about her?"

Shrugging, Jackson said, "I try to. I 'member she hab long hair, an' she gave me my first box of crayons. An' sometimes she sing wif da car radio."

"She did?"

"Yeah, when we came home." Jackson sighed quietly. "Dis is my home...I live here, an' my daddy an' mama take care of me."

Eli smiled softly. "It's good that you remember some things about her...I never got to meet my daddy."

Jackson looked at his friends and frowned. "I sorry, Eli. I try to 'member my mommy sometimes, but I 'member more about my babysitter dan her."

With a quiet sigh, Eli said, "I think Aunt Morgan's your mom, because she takes care of you, and takes care of your daddy. And when you need anything or you get hurt or sad, she's there."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, she's dere, an' so's my daddy. Da first time I stay at Mrs. Barbara's, he came to get me an' gave me a big hug. He say he missed me...I don't 'member if my mommy eber say she miss me."

Eli rolled over onto his stomach and smiled softly. "Maybe the reason you can't remember her is because you've got your daddy and Aunt Morgan."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Yeah, we a good family."

"Yeah," Eli said with a wider smile. "You guys are a good family. And Aunt Morgan does everything a good mom should do...right?"

"Yeah, an' my daddy's da bestest!"

Eli and Jackson giggled. Jackson turned to his good friend. "I sorry you don't 'member your daddy, but I think he loved you."

Eli nodded. "Yeah, my mommy said he loved me before I was born. I think about him a lot, an' sometimes I talk to him in my dreams."

"Dat's cool!" Jackson smiled at Eli. "An' Eli...I glad you my friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend, Jackson."

The two friends high-fived and giggled, then resumed watching the clouds roll by.

Greg and Tina came over and gave the boys some water. "You guys having fun?" Tina asked.

"Aunt Tina, Eli's a good friend!" Jackson said.

Greg smiled, wishing his good friend could have lived to see his son with Jackson. "I think you guys should do this more often."

"Yeah," Tina agreed.

"Can we, mommy?" Eli asked.

"Sure." Tina smiled at her son and his friend. She knew she was wrong to keep Eli from Greg, Nick and everyone - they had been Warrick's only family - and she was glad to see Eli grow so much and have Greg and everyone care about them both so much.

Jackson smiled and pointed to a cloud passing by. "Daddy, look! Dat one looks like Cinder!"

Greg sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky with Jackson and Eli. "Yeah, it does look like a cat, huh?"

Jackson giggled as his father plopped down in the grass with him and Eli. Tina and Eli laughed too. The four of them watched the clouds in the sky.

"We've got the best family, right Jackson?" Eli asked.

"Yeah!"

**The End.**


End file.
